


Dirt Tracks On A Brothers Soul

by badtast3, xXILuvSnapeXx (badtast3)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Crush, Brotherly Love, Crushes, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Forest Sex, Incest, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Running Away, Severus Snape Has a Sibling, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stalking, Teen Crush, Underage Drinking, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtast3/pseuds/badtast3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtast3/pseuds/xXILuvSnapeXx
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where Severus Snape's mom cheats on his dad two years after having Snape and has another son with a wizard, having a pure blood son.The two brothers pine after each others in a fight for forbidden love.. who knows what will happen? Read to find out!





	1. Chapter One: ThE Beginning of It All

**Author's Note:**

> this came from my bff Emily and me seeing an Instagram post about if professor Snape had a brother. thx a bunch for helping me write this em!!! love u to death (im emo lol) girl!! (but not like that bc im not lesbin) thiis is unbetad so all errors are mine. if anyone wants to be my beta, hmu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts it all... From a simple crush to full blown love?!

my name is Kennetheseus Kendall Coo'Kie Christopher Fuzzy Snape. but everyone calls me kenneth. i have a cool anime cut brown haircut and dark black eyes like the galaxy. im Professor Severus Snapes younger brother by two years and im a slytherin pride and true. my bro just became a professor at my school, Hogwarts, last year after graduating, and now he gets to teach me. 

"i can't wait for my potions class next period.." i think while daydreaming about my brothers strong hands stirring the big wooden spoons in the cauldrons.

"KENNETH WAKE UP" my best friend Chad says, poking my arm and catching my attention.

"Chad! i told you not to wake me up when im dreamimg about *sighs* him". 

"Him? whos him Kenneth".

i turn beet red at his question. i know i cannot reveal my secret to him. its snape my big brother. how i long for is solemn expression to turn happy when he sees me. how he smells of ingredients when hes done teaching classes. its potent to me. makes me long for him more than i thought i could.

"hey buddy... you in there" Chad says while giving me a confused expression. i struggle to speak and stutter over my words. i get up almost tripping on my cloak and run to the bathroom quicker than a rabbit.

i stop in front of the bathroom mirror and look and my reflection staring back at me. you could tell me and my big brother Severus Snape are brothers bevause i have his eyes. it makes me blush hard. i force my gaze away and wash my face with some cold water to get my brain back on track. 

"i have to get smart and pay attention! i have OWLs coming up!" i say to myself, thinking in the back of my head that my brother could always tutor me if i really needed the extra help. he was always so smart and fluent in academics. shaking my head and sighing, i hear the bell ring, signaling that class is over. i head out of the bathroom before the halls get too crowded and start to head to the dungeons for my next class. Potions.

while in the hallway i see him. ugg harry potter the golden boy of the school. another similarity that runs between me and my brother is the hate for him. but i cant help looking in his eyes and secrerly swooning. oh gods whats wrong with me. i look down at my sleeves knowing the scares that lie beneth. i want to cry and scream and aaaahhhhh. i hate him and stupid friends. the stupid red head and the frizzy haired bitch. i want to be close to harry but they forced me away from him. now i hate all of them. whatever i realize and keep walking to class.

harry walks by me laughing with some asian chick and i catch a whiff of his natural musk. he smells of cinnamon, french cologne, and wolfsbane. it makes my heart skip because the wolfsbane smells like snape. 

"i can't believe i have a crush on the chosen one AND Severus.. wtf is wrong with me?!?!?!" i scream at myself in my head. the thought doesn't last long though as i finally make it to the potions classroom, where professor snape is standing by the door scowling at the other 7th years entering the classroom. only i notice the small tug at his lips upon seeing me, which makes me smile back at him knowingly. i walk into the classroom and sit down at the table closest to his desk, where my three fellow slytherins Anthony Tidesdale, Ursula Mermaid, and Nick Digger sit and wave at me. i sit my bag next to my chair and wait patiently for severus to start the class.

"Alright students today will be a test to see if you can create a potion with ingredents that you shall scavenge for yourself in the garden. all the labels have been removed and you must use your prior knowlege to identify and procure the right herbs, rootsx and such." Snape says to the class in his regular solemn voice. i know its a façade he puts on for hogwarts. i wish he would show his true self and not hide away. i notice snape realizing me staring at him. oh no. i quickly turn my head and begin blushing.

"you may proceed to the garden at this moment. all except you, kenneth." snape says, making a hand gesture that was like swatting at a fly, making the students scurry out of the classroom.

"uh oh.. good luck kenny!" Nick says, shaking his head. gulping, i stand and gather my things but stay put in the classroom, waiting until everyone else is gone. closing the door with his wand, professor snape turns to me with a glint in his eyes. 

"in the third greenhouse you'll find all the ingredients you'll need to make a love potion. make haste and don't tell anyone else." he drawls out, winking at me. i blush and nod, touched that snape would make sure of my success. 

"wow, thank you! is that all onii-chan.. i mean professor..?" i say with a blush.

I walk out determined to get to the third greenhouse quickly. 

" hey Kenneth want to make a p-potion with me" Chad said looking up at. he had a red tint on his cheeks and a sparkle in his eyes. 

" uhhh im sorry Chad. i cant. i need to go. i want to be alone ok." i said. chad looked sad. i hoped he wouldnt cut himself tonight. the long grass tickled my ankles as a scamperd away. i wasnt looking when i knocked into him. harry. i fell down almost ruining my cloak. 

"aaahhh you complete fool!" i screamed in anger. Harry had fallen down to.

"im sorry kenneth. i didnt mean to" said Harry in a sad tone. its like he knew what ron and hermione did to me.

i looked at harry, sprawled out in the grass and looking fragile as ever. i think about rom and hermioknee and how mean and cruel they are to me, always pantsing me and calling me names. i start to tear up at the thought. 

"you're stupid harry!!!! you could never understand!!!" i shout at him. harry stares back sadly, grabbing my hands and wiping away my tears. 

"meet me in the boys 3rd floor bathroom at 9pm tonight and we'll talk." harry says. i stare disbelieving and nod my head. 

"now let's get our ingredients before professor snape gets anggery!!!"

I finally make my way over saying hi to Ursula on the way. I see the large brass couldren that was places at the egde. a message was tapped to the rim of it.

" i hope you succeed in making it" it was written in beutifil hand writing with a rose drawn on the egdge on the page. i felt light headed with love. i longed for snap. but them i remembered im supposed to meet harry at nine o clock. i know what to do. ill make 2 doses of the lobe potion. one for snape and one for harry. oh got in himmel. im a genuis . 

i begin to pick my ingredients from around the greenhouse by using a spell. 

"accio ingredints!" i say and everything i need in the right portions fly into the caouldron and begin stirrinf and making intona potion. it smells like.. snape..! but wait.. a little bit like harry too? confused, i start to bottle the potion and decide to think on it later. i put a hot pink stopper in the bottle and exit the grreenhous, ready to impress professor snape with my awesome alchemy abilities.

i stopped my my friends Ursula, NICK, amd Anthony. but Chad wasnt there! oh no. i asked them quickly where he was. 

"je ran away and said not to follow him" anthony said in a annoyed voice. i new he had a crush on chad. i decides to ignor everything else because i remembered snap and the potion. i hid the other potion for harry in the pokect of my black leather cloak. I make my way looking at harry as he made his way into the shool. we al waited in our seets to get our grades. we all put our potions in front of us. i had dyed my potion black cause i hate the color pink. Sanp walked infornt of all of us slowly. giving us the grades. i look over at harry and rom and hermoinkee. they all got bad grades expect harry becaise they are leaches. Smape takes up ebery ones potions but mine whispering to sabe it for later. the hairs on the back of my neck raised up. i could feel hos warm breath on my ear. he smelled so good.

i start thinking of all the delicious possibilities of what will happen later with my potion. suddenly i start to feel a little erext.. down there. i blush and adjust my pants to hide me hard on. snape looks down at my lap, smirks, and walks on to the rest of my classmates. i pick up my potion and put it in my pocket, next to harry's. snape goes back to the front of the classroom ajd begins speaking. 

"im surprised no one managed to make a show of their.. questionable pyrotechnic abilities. i grade the class as a whole.. C+" professor snape then nods, clasps his hands together, and swirls around in a show of his long, lucious, black robes that twirl and a flick of his pretty, greasy black locks. the class mumbles, surprised that we'd gotten such a good grade. the bell rings, loud and unforgiving, a dark reminder that my hour with snape has came to an end. but there's still the promise of tomorrow that keeps my stomach in a knot. i get up from my table to leave with my friends, but since im the last to head out the door, it shuts in my face, leaving me and the professor alone in the classroom. 

again.

"Kenneth… it apeers youve done exzactly what i told you to do. good job." i look up at my big brother my

"Snape i-im so glad your happy" i admire him. hes makes me feel so alive. 

"your doing so well in your clases. to bad. i would of giben you an extra credit assainment." Snape gives me a scandulous look and lifts his eyebrows. i struggle to talk. 

"SnP i-i" i can feel my boty gettimg hot. Snape gets closer to me when the second waring bell blares into exsistence. reminding me i must go. i pick up my bags and rush to my room. i dont care if i miss the class. i cant be reminded of him anymore. as i dash i run into draco malfoy. 

"where are you going" he sneers. 

"you wouldnt want to be late to clas would you kenny". 

"Dont Call Mee Kenni" i remark to him. he looks down to see my erextshoun. oh nooo. i want to die. Draco blushes and winks at me. 

"leave me alone you pervy bastard!" i yell as i slam my door.

i look down at my hard on and groan. it's hard as a rock, but now im scared of draco barging in or listening to me. being a powerful wizard, i decide to pick up my wand and cast a silencing spell, and then put a ward over my door. 

"there.. stupid fuxkin perv…" i say to myself. then i get an idea.

"me and snape have a mind link from our childhood, so what if i.. tease him in class?" i think wickedly. in the back of my mind, i bring the mind link to life by bringing ir to the front od my brain. i can see what snape is seeing, and hear what he's saying, and now i know he can see and hear what im doing too by the way he's stiffened. i walk over to my bed and throw off my big, leather slytherin cloak and slowly, teasingly, take of my slytherin tie. i can feel my big meat stick swelling, and i look down at it to make sure snape can see it too. 

"Kenneth.. what are you doing?" i hear Snape think. 

"just wait and see big brother.." i say smugly. 

i touch my pebnis and moan loudly. i masticate and say Snipes name. 

" you are disrupting clas Kenneth" Snape says in his mind stuttering over his words in class. i can hear the kids wondering why snape is sweating. im close to orgasning. i accendently moan harry potters name. Snape is pulled out of his lusty trance. i quickly severe the connection hoping he didnt hear that. i quickly jump in the shower and wash my body. i feel so dirty. i cut my wristed and watch the blood run down. i begin to cry im so confuzed. why cant i be normal. i get out of the shower and dry my hair. i put on my pentagram earings and apply black lipsick. i grap a clean uniform and put my favorite pins on it. mcr, fallout boy, troye sivan logos on shiny enaml pins. i look in my mirror my black hair shines and the white streek stands out amazingly. 

i put hair curlers in my hair to give myself a perm. while i wait for it to curl i slip on my 7 inch high heel black hooker boots to complete my look. i can't believe i moaned harry potters name.. i smash a hole in the wall in agony and bust my knuckles open and they gush bright red blood. i don't bother cleaning it up, instead letting it stain the edges of my black nails, giving me a even gothiker look. i put on my spiked collar (reversed so the spikes go into my neck) and pull the curlers out of my hair, letting it bounce down. it makes me look like a fallen angel. feeling drained from all of the emotions my depressed self usually doesn't feel, i lay down to take a nap, hoping i never wake up.


	2. Chapter 2: Dirty Deeds In Da Dark Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenneth meets Harry in the bathroom and they have a magical evening.. What will happen?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thx so much to my bff Emily for helping me write this!!! you ROCK!!!!!!

a few hours later i wake up to my boa constrictor curling around me with a watch in it's mouth, speaking to me in parseltongue. 

"it's 8:55pm master Kenneth… time for you to meet the chosen one!" i immediately jump out of bed and bust out of the slytherin common room and into the dungeons, seeing Snape at the end of the hall in the corner of my eye but i feel too ashamed and embarrassed to care. i hurriedly run up the stairs and arrive in the boys bathroom just in time to see harry potter zipping his penis back into his pants after taking a piss.

"just in time Kenneth!" harry smiles. i feel my heart soar and sink at the same time. 

"im so so sorry for how Ron and Hermione treat you kenneth.. it's not right. it makes me so fucking mad i could break their stupid necks! but anyways.. wanna take my firebolt for a ride? i have a surprise waiting for us in the forbidden forest.. if you're willing to come."

the forrbidden froset. oh no. i cant belive him. but im so intruiged. what could he be talking about. what are we going to do. how deep are we going to go in it. i look at harry.it begins to drizzle lightly the drops of rain dripping slowly down the windows. the inside of the firedolts colors reflecting off of his glasses. i look at his lighting bolt scar. everyone knows that story. i look down at harrys eyes. he was s-staring at me. his gaze looks warm and loving to others but. when he looks at me. i feel loved like im the only boy in the world.

"i-i l--"

"woah where almost here" says Harrh after fluttering his lashes.

"what where you going to say Kwenneth" he turns his head back to the windsheild his gaze lookinh at the frostet. 

"nothing." i say coldly. he gives me a forlorn look at my sudden anger. we finally get to where he wants us to be. i step out my boots sinking into the soft post rain soil. the woods to thick to drive through. Harry looks down at my boots noticing the ends plunging into the ground. 

"here ive got some black slip ons so your amzaing boots wont get dirty" he hands me the leather slip ons. the toes of them are studded. i take off the boots and notic harry staring at my feet! ewww pervert i think as i put on the spit ons. we start walking. 

"why wont you talk to me?" Harry asks. i look at him.

"im sorry. i just. *sigh* im sorry and i dont say that to anyone." he gives me a small smile and it warms my heert.

harry takes me to a little hollow spot in the trees, revealing an already set up picnic. there's sandwhiches, fruit punch, fried potatoes, chicken wings, and chicken nuggets. the smell alone makes my mouth water. i didn't eat lunch so im starving. harry looks at me knowingly, grabbing my hands gently and walking me to the blanket, letting go once i sit down and he sits down across from me. 

"it's not anything special but.. i needed a safe place to talk to you and i wanted it to be personalized. is this ok? being on a date with me, i mean?" harry asks gently, a twinkle of longing and kindness in his eyes. it makes my heart do a flip. 

"why are you being so nice to me, harry?" i ask gently but not without some stern skepticism. harry sighs. 

"i.. have had a crush on you since first year. that's why Ron and Hermione are so mean to you, because they both want me to themselves.. im sorry but ive done everything in my power to try and stop them.." i think about that for a minute, wondering if it was worth it. 

"thanks for telling me, i guess. why do you like me?" im afraid it's because im professor snapes brother and he just wants to get on snapes good side for good grades. but then, harry does good in potions class, so it's also not really likely. 

"because you're Kennetheseus Kendall Coo'Kie Christopher Fuzzy Snape.. and ive dreamt of us being together for as long as i can remember. you're funny, smart, cute, sexy, bipolar, quirky, silly, serious, handsome, beautiful, graceful, and an all around cool cat and sweet guy." harry admits. he blushes, and starts leaning in to kiss me. i can smell pumpkin juice on his breath, and i blush and lean in too, ready to surrender my first kiss ever to the chosen one. it all feels so surreal. could he really like me for all those things? my thoughts get washed away when our lips connect, making my breath shudder and sparks fly between us. it starts soft and innocent, but after a couple of minutes of our lips gliding together, we get a little hungrier. i feel harrys big soft pink wet tongue muscle poke at my lip, asking for entrance. i shyly oblige.

i open my mouth giving him entrence to the wet warm cavern of my mouth. i moan gently into his mouth. we french for a minute. i feel my body getting hot. i wrap my arms around Harrys neck and he puts his hands on my waste. it feels so good. my first kiss. waht wood my family think. what would snape think. i pull away gasping for air. Harry looked at me. a string of siliva connects us. i feel my schlong slowly turning to a chub. Harry grabs the left globe of my ass and pulls me back into a smooch. Harry pulls me into his lap. i can feel his dick hard in his pants pressing into my ass and Harry kneads it like fresh bread dough. i moan loudly and so does Haarry. i suddenly hear rustlimg in the bushes around us. whats happening?. i pull away from Harry looking scarred. he looks at me confused. i get off his lap and ajust my pants. what if a nother student caught us. or worse a teacher. and worse of all snape. oh god. id dye. 

harry looks around too. 

"lumos maxima!" he says. 

a bright ball of light shines above the tops of the trees and shines light all over the area of our picnic. we don't see anything. harry walks around and peers behind every bush and tree. i can hear my heart thumping in my chest and the adrenaline rushing through my system. my erection is so hard that i can't wait any longer. i have to have harry now. after he comes back to the blanket to pounce on him like a wild animal, snogging him hard while grinding my pelvis against his own hard on. it's so wild and hot and everything i need in the moment. 

"merlin harry… i need you so bad.. give me your big thick meaty cock baby.." i whine out in agony.

harry takes pity on me and unzips my pants, pulling out my 7 inch hard on and starts rubbing it ferociously. but then……. suddenly, a snake starts slithering out of a tree and starts coming at us! i freak out and push harry away quickly, stuffing my pinis back into my leather skinny jeans. harry looks at the snake and starts speaking in parseltongue to it. i wait for a minute. harry freezes after a moment, and turns to look at me. 

"what did it say?!" i cry out. 

"it didn't." harry said. i stare at him confused. 

"it's not a snake…… it's an animagus!!!" harry cry's out, and his hand flys to his scar as it hurts him. i stop AND think.. 

"animagus is advanced magic, so it has to be a professor.." i think. then it clicks. it's fucking snape!!!! the snake pushes it's self out of the tree branch and transforms mid air, landing snape on his feet to coldy stare us down. 

"you, poter. you dare defile my brother?" snape snarled. 

i look at Snape horror fills my eyes. im so scared. ive never been scared of Snape before. his eyes angry and firey staring down at us. Harry is latched onto my arm fear filling us both. i watch as Snape stamps his way over to us. his body hunched over us. he graps Harrys arm with brute force and rips it away from my arm. Harry looks terrified as Snape flings Harry away from me and knocks him into a tree. Snape runs at me and grabs me bye the front of my SUPREME hoddie. 

"how dare you disrespect the family. and exspecially me Kenneth" snape spits out. my eyes begin to tear up. i feel like i cant breath. i begin to cry hot tears stream down my cheeks. i plead Znape to stop.

"i-i didn't.. i wasn't thinking!!!!!" i scream out, closing my long pretty lucious eyelashes as tears pour out of my black orbs. i clench my fists and dig my long black nails into my palms, making big fat wet droplets of blood drip down onto the ground. i hiccup and i can't breathe and i sob. im so scared and sad and angry at myself for letting this happen. i love snape… why would i do this to him? i don't know what to do..

"im so sorry brother.." i choke out.

"prove it." snape demands, raising a perfectly manicured black eyebrow at his own request in expectation.

his big hands smooth over his robes and slide seductively to the openings, where he holds them up like a sultry, sexy anime school girl lifting up her skirt for her senpai. my eyes travel to where his robes have opened and to what he's revealed. he's magiced away his usual black slacks, and in place he's adorned a lacey black thong that accentuates his 9 inch cock. the front of his thong has a dark spot from pre cum, and my mouth waters. snapes big, strong, muscled, lightly black hair dusted legs are a pale contrast to the dark fabric of the lingerie. i can hear harry gasp from behind me, but i don't pay him attention. it's clear what my big brother wants now. he wants to rub in potters face what he can never have.

i look at Harrys face he looked so sad. i looked up at Snape. i reached my hands out and held Snaps penid in my hands. it was heavy. i slowy get cliser to Napes cock. my soft pink tounge out leaning over to his penis. 

"oh yes my little brother. show your loyalty" Snape said. he flashed a look at at Harry who was in shock. 

"stop you you NARGLE FACE!" Harry shouted.

i was taken out of my lustful trance. i reeled back and landed on my back. i put my tounge back in my mouth as Dnape lets his robe drop back down covering his hard hot disco stick. 

"What did you say you dunderhead!" Snape yelled out. it was so loud it scarred the ravens out of the trees in the near bye woodland area. i got up. i cant handle this. i-i just cant. 

"Snape stip it! dont hurt him. please i dont know whats rong with me" i said tears reappearing in my eyes. i hopped up and stood between them. Snape looked sad seeing me in pain and so did Harry.

harry starts walking back to his firebolt. thinking that he's leaving and going back to hogwarts, i wipe my face and leave from in front of snape, leaning against a tree not far from him. i watch silently as harry starts to open the trunk of the firebolt. 

"what's he doing…..?" i think. suddenly, harry pulls out a military grade AK-47!!! he turns around quick as a quidditch seeker, and points it at snape, firing 47 rounds at his feet. i scream, scared for my big brother. wtf was harry thinking?!?!?! snape seems to have expected this though.

"accio medevial shield!" snape billow, a large 10ft shield of pure bulletproof steel flying out from nowhere and into snapes outreached hand. he quickly blocks all of the bullets, and points his wand at harry, begining to curse him. but i can't watch any longer. filled with sadness and grief at my two favorite men in the world fighting, i break down.

"fine! if you guys can't fucking stop, im leaving! i c-cant handle this any longer!!!" i scream, running away before either had a chance to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen to kenneth in the dark forest?! leave comments and kudos if you guys want more!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Running Away Has Never Been So Awesone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where does Kenneth run off to?! read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awesome shout out is awesome to my rockstar bffffff Emily!!!! love u to death goth grl!!!! (no not like that perverts)

i start running and running and running through the forest, not watching where i was going. suddenly i run into something big and solid and warm and soft and hairy. i fall over on my bum bum.

"h-huh?" i say looking up at what id ran into. it was a centaur! he was 8ft tall with bronze skin, long lucious brown curly hair, deep brown eyes dark as chocolate, a diamond studded septum piercing, long pretty eyelashes, a 5 o'clock shadow, sharp cheekbones, plump lips, bright white straight teeth, a dusting of soft brown chest hair, strong muscled arms, perky pink nipples poking from his chest hair, a tattoo of a dementor on his right bicep, big fuzzy bull ears above right below a pair of bright shiny white sharp nubs that are his horns. his lower horse half has a shiny brown sleek coat, and he's very muscular and obviously very strong. i can smell the strong peppermint oil that he's obviously rubbed onto his horse half to keep his coat shiny and soft.

"young kenneth.. where are you going off to in such a rush?" the stud centaur says.

"idk.. im just running away.. i can't handle all the fighting anymore.. it's just like home…." i say.

"very well. jump on my back and let me help you" the centaur says.

"holy shit, you want me to ride you?" i say and stand up with the help of his big, strong hand pulling me up.

"yeah" he says and he pulls out a hankerchief from his satchel around his neck and gently wipes my face free of tears and tear tracks and snot. i smile at his kindness and lean into the touch. after he's done, he puts the handerchief back and lies down on his hunches and i scramble to his flank, hastily climbing on top of him all clusmy like. after im comfortable and adjusted, he stands up to his full heigh and takes off, leaping like a gazelle in the prairie over the many fallen trees and dangerous plants of the forest. i feel exhausted and i wrap my arms around his neck, laying down across his big, strong back. i fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

i wake up at the break of dawn, just when the centaur slows down his powerful gait. he turns his whole torso around to look at my ruffled self. my hair is still curled and is sticking up cutely, and my robes are sliding off my shoulder. the centaur smiles at me. i finally look around and see where we've stopped. he brought us to the front of malfoy manor! 

"this will be a safe getaway for a bit. draco isn't home yet, but he will be this afternoon. but i know lucius will be more than a gracious host to you." the centaur says all knowingly. he lays down on his haunches again to let me slide off, and i do. the centaur nods at me, puts his hand on my back and pushes me towards the front gate a little bit, then starts to trot off. 

i step up to the big metal doors. i look back to the forest and see the centuar getting farther and farther away by the second. it feels like apart of me is leaving.

i turn back to the large gate infront of the manor. i push on the cold metal. it gives a bit then stops. damn its locked i think. i look over and see a large handel hanging down. i grab on to it. ouch! shit!. holy fuck i look at my hand. it was bleeding. i take a look at the handel it was covered in small barbs that poked into my hand. crimson blood drips off of the handel onto the ground. i hear a loud creek and watch in amazement as the gate opens up slowly. i quickly squeeze in as soon as it opens up enough. 

i wipe my hand off on the side of my hoodie. i go up to the giant wooden doors and knock with my non hurt hand. nothing happens.

"hey!1! anybody home." but nothing answers. i continue to bang my fist on the door. 

"what the hell please let me in mr. malfoy i know this is your house. please its cold. i need to get in" i begin to cry. 

i put both hands on the door my wound stinging heating up my hands. the door seems to unlock. what the hell? i push my body against the door. its so heavy. i put all my weight into it and push. the doors slowly open revealing a deep emerlad green colored carpet with matching green furiture. i bend down and touch the carpet its so soft and clean. i make my way over to the chair and sit down. i sink into the fabrac and sigh. god it feels good to sit down. 

my feet ache so i kick off the slides harry gave me back in the forest and take off my socks, letting my stinky feet breathe. i gag a little at the putrid scent of my sweaty feet, and rub them on the carpet to feel the soft plushness. it feels so good. i lay my head back on the back of the chair im in and close my eyes. as im about to drift off, i hear sharp clicks of high heels against the wooden floor. i open my deep black orbs just in time to see lucius malfoy standing there in a pristine white T-shirt and Gucci black boxers that hug his muscles thighs and big bulge. i gulp. his long blonde hair is a little disheveled and he's holding a cup of coffee. he looks like he'd just gotten out of bed!

"and who are you?" lucius asks. that's when i notice his other hand clenched around his wand which is poorly hidden just next to his thigh. my own hand slowly slides to my pants pocket where mines at, just in case.

"im Kennetheseus Kendall Coo'Kie Christopher Fuzzy Snape. but most people call me kenneth. im a friend of draco's, we go to hogwarts together." i explain, hoping to put his mind at ease. 

"and how do you know my darling draco?" he asks skeptically.

"we're in slytherin together and have a lot of classes together." i say.

"and why are you here? draco's not even home yet." lucius asks.

"my.. big brother and.. someone i liked got into a fight. i couldn't handle it and ran away. please sir.. let me stay a little bit?" i plead.

"that's right, your brother is severus snape! of course you can stay, then. death eaters of a feather have got to stay together, after all." he says jokingly with a wink, followed by a light laugh. i feel relief wash over me at the promise of being able to stay. who knew dracos dad was so nice and hot? i smile up at mr malfoy and nod.

"thank you sir!" i say. i then lift up my hurting bleeding hand to show lucius. it's still bleeding and at this point there's blood all over my black Gerard way hoodie, but it just makes the hoodie look more gothick. 

"can you patch this up for me sir? it's hurting a lot." i ask. lucius's eyes go big and wide at the sight, and takes out his wand quickly. 

"accio first aid kit!" he says and reaches out his hand. the first aid kit flys into it, and once he has it, he gets on his knees and starts wrapping up my hand with white gauze. 

his hands are soft and as they congealed blood of my pin pricked palm. 

"so did you use a spell open the gate and door?" lucius asked.

" no. why would i. and why is your gate handel so spikey. it messed up my hand." 

" wait… are u a pur blood" i looked at Lucius. im to embaressed to tell him. Snape and me dont have the same dad. our mom cheated on is muggle dad and had sex with a wizard. im a bastard child. ive never new who my dad was. i look back at Lucius. he looks at me waiting for my answer. 

" i am but i dont want to talk about it." i say looking at him. his face lights up as if i just saved the world. he stops putting neosporin on my palm. "Magnificent! i put a charm on the door and gates so only pure bloods can get in when the doors are locked." he said happily. " wait did i wake you up. i-im sorry." i said. i remeber that i fell asleep when the centaur gave me a ride to the manor. "what time is it" i asked. Lucius looked ate me. 

"its about 8 in the moringt"

" oh im so sorry. i didnt mean to wake you up" 

" hmmm i would kill you if you where a have blood but since your pure. you can stay until you want to leave." 

my heart leaps and i feel elated. as long as i want?! in the malfoys big rich extravagant fancy beautiful comfortable pricey mansion?! i can't believe my luck. once lucius is done patching up my hand, i snatch it back and lay it on my lap. lucius starts staring at my hoodie and he sniffs and gags a little, looks at my feet, and i cock my head confused.

"it smells like you need a bath. would you like a change of clothes, too? i believe draco has some clothes that'll fit you and appeal to your beautiful goth aesthetic." says lucius.

i do have to agree that my feet smell bad and that a nice luxurious bath would feel great, so i nod my head and stand up. lucius leads to up to the 5th floor and into the biggest bathroom id ever seen. it's the size of a ballroom, with dark green walls, a black ceiling, and black checkered tiles. the whole right wall is nothing but a cascading waterfall that pours into what looks like an inground pool that's obviously a bathtub. there's a thick rim surrounding it that's so big you could sit a chair on it, obviously made for sitting on. the water is a dark green, and there's bubbles everywhere. i can see steam rising up. it smells absolutely heavenly. on the left wall, there sits a simple toilet that has all kinds of fancy buttons on it, and to the right of the toilet sits a large dark emerald green clawfoot sink that's not even attached to the wall. the spigot and knobs are a bright shiny gold and the bowl of the sink itself is a dark black marble. there's a large black clothes chute that pulls out of the wall, possibly leading into the basement, where the washer and dryer would be. next to the chute sits a huge towel rack, stuffed to the brim with black and green towels of various sizes, and also washcloths. up on the black ceiling hangs a beautiful golden chandelier. there's even speakers hanging in all of the corners, where lo-fi hip hop hums gently, filling up the whole room with it's aestheticness. it's all simply wonderful, and my jaw drops at the sight. it's like heaven on earth.

"you can put your soiled articles in the clothes chute, and ill see to it that dobby makes sure every stain is out. there's bath necessities already laid out on the rim of the bathtub, so feel free to use what you need. if you need anything, just holler." lucius says with a smile, then turns around and leaves me alone, closing the door behind him.

i walk over to the towel rack and grab a dark green hair towel and a black body towel, along with a black wash cloth. i sit them on the rim of the bathtub and begin undressing. i throw my black Gerard way hoodie, black ripped skinny jeans, and my black death note tshirt into the clothes chute. i take off my pentagram earrings, spiked collar, rings, and multitude of spiked brackets and sit them on the sink to be put back on later. i then go back over to the bathtub and sink in, instantly relaxing as the hot water washes over my tired dirty filthy stinky sweaty pale exhausted body. i lay and relax for a little bit, thinking back on what happened in the forbidden forest and.. how i almost had sex with harry. my willy stirs and starts to get hard at the thought of the chosen ones expert hands roaming all over my needy body. i slide my hand under the water and began to masticate. slowly at first, then fast and feral and quick and rough and needy and awesome and everything i need at the moment. i throw my head back to moan, just in time to see lucius opening up the door and stepping back into the bathroom! he's carrying a stack of all black clothes and is actually dressed and looking very neat and very handsome. he looks over at me, surprised.

"oh, don't let me interupt you! just here to drop off your clothes." lucius said, winking at me. i can see a bulge growing in his expensive Gucci pleated slacks. i blush hard, my penis growing harder, and start moving my fist again while lucius walks closer and bends down, laying the clothes with my towels. i keep eye contact with him the whole time.

i bite my bottom lip and close my eyes. i feel a hand slowly caress my cheek and feel down my body to my chest. i reach up and feel a smooth body under hand. i hear a small whimper. i feel my pelvis growing hotter and hot coil forming in my loins. 

i come with a loud breathy moan. and i push my thighs together. i let my body relax im a post organism state. i hear a door creaking shut and look up. no ones there. i sigh. sad that my visitor had to leave me alone. i pull the drain on the large bath and run my hands down water slick body. running my hands over my soft cock. i step out of the bath and graf a long towel. i begin to dry off my body. the towel is so soft. i look at the black clothes that Lucius let me. i see a black t shirt , black underwear, and a long black silk robe. i put on the inderwear and the robe leaving the t shirt behind. i look at the water fall at the edge of the bath. god this room is so pretty i could live hear forever. 

i look in the mirror above the black marbel bowl sink that sets over the clawthorm sink. i look for a brush finally finding one. its a square matte black brush encrusted in small emeralds and carved with intricut designs. i comb out my hair losing myself in the actions of brushing out my jet blak hair with the big white stipe. after i was finsihed with with brushing my hair i pick up my dirty close and put them in the laundry shoot. i put on my bling and i walk out of the the hot steamy bathroom into the cold hallway. 

i go back down to the first floor foyer, hearing a piano playing. i see lucius in all his pretty regal glory, fingers effortlessly flying from one key to the next as he plays Beethoven's Fur Elise. i blush at the memory of what just happened in the bathroom, but lucius keeps playing the piano and doesn't pay any attention to me. i walk over to the huge black leather sectional in the living room and drape my body over it like a rich fluffy expensive pretty beautiful regal elegant Persian cat. the coolness of the leather feels awesome on my too hot skin fresh from the steamy hot scalding bath. i lay my head on the armrest of the sectional and look to the side. there's a huge 80" flatscreen Roku television that takes up the whole wall. i spot the tv remote on the coffee table.

"accio remote!" i say. the remote flys into my waiting hand. i switch on the tv and watch paw patrol, my favorite guilty pleasure show. about an hour into watching it, my stomach growls, and right on time lucius walks into the living room. 

"hungry?" he asks.

"yes" i say.

"let's get breakfast" he says.

i stand up and follow lucius into the kitchen. the ceiling is a pretty black, the walls a dark emerald green, and the floor has black and white checkered tiles. the counters, stovetop, island that's in the middle of the kitchen, and sink are all a dark emearld green. there's black cupboards, a black refrigerator-freezer side by side with an ice maker, a black microwave that's above the stove, a black Keurig coffee maker, a black bread box, and a onyx skillet rack that hangs above the sink with pots and pans hanging on it. there's succulents and snippets of devil's snare hanging in baskets and sitting in cute little pots in the window sills. attached to the kitchen by a beautiful shiny black metal half door to the right of the entryway is a dining room, the walls and ceiling looking identical to the kitchen, except there's black wooden flooring with fancy mandala designs on it. the dining room is huge, with a huge large long big black wooden dining table with matching black wooden chairs that seats 12, and a beautiful green metal chandelier hanging right above it. there's candles in the chandelier to give off beautiful mood lighting. there's a dark emerald green soft fuzzy (like my name) rug underneath the table. in the corners of the rooms are fancy black wooden cabinets that hold antique plates in them. on the right wall holds a huge framed picture of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin all sitting and having a beautiful meal with no one other than Merlin himself. the frame is a dark deep black. already laid out on the table are plates and 6 different kinds of silverwear next to it, goblets of wine, and the most exquisite breakfast id ever seen. there's ham, bacon, omlets, french toast, cereal, blueberry's, strawberry's, grapes, bananas, apples, pancakes, waffles, biscuits, muffins, scones, breakfast burritos, sausage, hashbrowns, grape jelly, strawberry jam, apple butter, toast, frittata, brioche, honey, coffee, tea, bagels, croissants, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, hard boiled eggs, sunny side up eggs, deviled eggs, and my all time favorite, Cheetos. it's an all you can eat buffet. 

"Dobby does well to cater to our every needs." says lucius, guiding me to sit down at the table next to him for breakfast. my mouth positively waters at both his touch and the food. 

i look up at him. " go ahead " he says. i grad a plate and reach for the sony side up eggs with a long fork. "no, not like that" he says questioning my actions. " DODBY" he yells angrily.

i watch as a discusting little house elf walks in the room. hes all wrinkly and nasty. hes wearing rags. i look down to see his legs one is bruised burple. it looks like its been broken. his eyes shiw only sadness it looks like his spirt has been broken. he has chains on his legs that look like they can be hooked to a wall. hes so nasty. big blue orbs starin at me. ew. 

Lucius looks at him angrily. " serve him now or you get 5 more lashings like when you dropped the plate of toast when you tripped ober your chains" he sneers at the pathetic little elf. i giggle at how well he handles elf. 

over the next five minutes i pick out my breakfast. 2 plates the first with french toast with strawberrys and blue berrys on top with thick syrup on top, next to that a banana cut into 4 peices dipped into chocolate. donny didnt have it prepared but lucius made dobby prepare a dark chocolate glaze. on the next plate is 2 sunny side up eggs with a soft boiled egg cut in half next to it, buttered scones with strawberry jame, thick crispy maple bacon, apple slices with honey to dip them in, and 2 blueberry muffins. a large glass is set next to my 2 plates. " what drink would masters guest want" the small elf askes. " ill have one of those goblets" i say. he looks at me. " you look young to drink sir" he says gently. i look at lucius suprised. he stares back at me. the anger in his eyes. 

"HOW DARE YOU REFUSE A GUESTS REQUEST!" he gets out his wand. dobby begins to cry. he runs over and grabs the wine and brinngs it to me faster than i thought something with a broken leg could. he sets it down his hands are shaking. he runs into the other room still crying. 

" i should beat him for that shouldnt i." lucius looks at me. 

"and at 3 more lashings for crying" i retort. lucius gives me a big smile while he scoots closer to me. 

i pick up a fork and dig into the french toast picking up the fresh strawberrys along with a hefty bite of the toast. syrup runs down my chin. 

i catch lucius staring at my syrup covered chin for a long long time. i teasingly run my sexy little forefinger through the syrup running down my chin and bring it to my mouth, lapping the sticky substance up with my big wet pink slimy hot sexy bumpy love muscle. i see lucius's eyes widen to the size of the moon. i giggle cutely and cock my head inncoently. i shovel moore yummy french toast into my gapingn love hole, drooling the whole time. eventually i finish my whole breakfast being as sexy as possible while lucius watches. i stretch after my yummy meal, showing off my sharp edges. i wash down everything with a cool refreshing drink of wine. it tastes so deliciousness i drink two whole more cups. lucius seems to have snapped out of his daze because he finishes his breakfast too. i feel funny and fuzzy and kind of light headed but in a good way. i giggle.

"what's so funny?" lucius asks. 

"i feel… Funny~" i giggle out.

"you're probably drunk honey." lucius purrs.

that makes sense! i think. i stand up from my chair and wobble back into the living room and flop down on the sectional again. the leather makes my skin tingle and makes my tummy feel all funny. im getting aroused, i realisee. i want to be a good boy though, so i pick up the nearby Xbox One S controller and turn the tv back on. i play whatever is already in the console, which so happens to be Wizarding Mortal Combat 9. i gasp! this is my favorite game! i get comfortable while the game boots up and play as my favorite character, Dolores Umbridge. she's really funny to play as. i play the game and kick awesome famous wizard ass until it's about 3pm. wow, how time goes by. i get tired of playing and put the controller back down, laying my head back and doze off. i wake back up still drunk.

i brace my hands on the couch and push myself up. i wobble in place. i try to walk but i stumble and knock into the corner of the couch. i giggle as i slide down the side of it and land on the floor. 

i hear footsteps come walking near me. i close my eyes its to dizzy to keep them open. "oh dear are you ok" i heat lucius's voice next to me. i reach my arms up and grasp my hands open and closed signaling i want to be bicked up. 

i feel Lucius's big strong arms wrap around my stomach. i begin to feel warm. i let out a pleases sigh. Lucius picks me up bridal style. i wrap my arms around his nick and place my head on his stronk chest.

i open my eyes when i hear a loud ringing. i look over at a wall. a old fashon fone hangs on a wall. its ringing like crazy. "hhhmmm… i wasnt exspecting a fone call" he says as he walks over and sits me on a soft black chair.

i settle into the chair but grap Lucius's shirt and latch on. i hear angry mumbling threw the phone. Lucius looks confused. he looks down at me. he puts the phone on hold. i try and set up. "Kenneth… your brother is on the line looking for you." i look up fear full. "please i dont want to go. not now. please Lucius. i need to stay hear. i need you." i look up at him. oh no! i didnt mean to say that. god dam ny drunk self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and comments plz!!! you guys feedback means so much to me!!!!! :DDDD


	4. Chapter 4: Pain And Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update guys!! college has been kicking my ass so bad haha... but heres what you guys have been waiting for!!!!!!!

"don't worry youngen. i won't make you go anywhere you don't want to. besides, old Severus couldn't come in if he wanted to.. he's not a pureblood." lucius chuckles out. i feel relieved that he doesn't say anything about my drunken clinging and whining, and safer yet that he's willing to keep me for so long. lucius turns back towards the phone.

"severus i do not know of his whereabouts.. good luck finding him." lucius says snidely and hangs the phone back up. as soon as he does it rings again. grunting, he picks it back up. he stays on it for a solid two minutes before smiling and hanging it back up. he leans back in the chair he's set me in and i scramble to lay across his lap. he affectionately pets my hair.

"Draco is on his broomstick home. he'll be here in about 10 minutes" lucius says down at me. i smile up at him and run my hand across his handsome stublle. his blonde hair lays tantalizingly across his strong shoulders and i want to braid and pull it. my eyes slip closed at the thought. uwa…. i think. lucius is so strong and rich and powerful and pretty and beautiful and handsome and delicious and yet so unobtainable… i want him so bad. i crave him. but i can never tell him this! i start thinking about snape looking for me and my heart drops. i miss my nice brooding emo dark scary big brother with all my heart. but i have to teach him a lesson not to come between me and my other love interests! i must have been thinking for a while, because suddenly the doorbell rings! i look up at lucius curiosly as to what to do. he looks back down at me, still stroking me like a prized cat, and shrugs. dobby comes running down the hall to open the door for Draco, then runs off again. i smell him before i see him, and he smells so richely of old spice coconut and sunscreen. i sit my head up a bit to get a good look at him, and i freeze. hes wearing a tight black turtleneck that hugs his toned chest, black latex skinny jeans, black converse with spikes on yhe back, a upside down cross neckcale, and his hair is fluffy and spilling in front of his face. i always loved when he didn't slick it back. his pale cheeks are a cute little shade of rose from the cold. he waves at his dad while kicking off his shoes, and walks upstairs to drop off his hogwarts backpack. 

"handsome little boy, isn't he?" lucius says, eyes following draco's every step. i nod and we wait for Draco to come back downstairs. lucius and i move to the couch to enable a better cuddling session. lucius sits against the right sectional arm and im against his side on the middle cushion. i pick up the remote and turn on the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas. it's my favorite movie ever and it never fails to make me sad and horny at the same time. Draco comes back downstairs a little bit into the movie and sees us on the couch. he wastes no time flipping down next to me and cuddling up to me with lucius. i fill so happy and taken care of, I can't help but smile like a idiot.

"when did you get here, kenneth?" Draco asks a little sleepily, his head laying against lucius's hand which is on my shoulder. 

"early this morning, about 8am. snape was.. being an asshole, so i ran away for a bit." i explained

"hhhmm. i wont let him be mean to when your here. me and Draco will take care of you" Lucius says. i look at him so happy. no one even Snap has never been this nice to me. 

i look at Draco and he smiles at me. i turn my attenion back to the tv. uggg she finally showed up. sally. the worst character in the whole movie. she wants to love jack. how dare she. i love jack skellington more than her. shes a nasty frankin whore. 

i feel Lucius's hands wrap around my waist and pull me towards his lap. i look around the room nervous that someone is watching us. i have this dad fewling that im being watched. i feel myself fully sat in Lucius's lap along with Draco. hmmmm. whatever. i settle into my new seating spot next to Draco. i lean my head on his shoulder. i feel Draco try and hold my hand. ewww what a pervert. but i kind of like it?? oh no. i feel lightly tipsy but not drunk anymore. i feel my pp getting hard as i set in Lucius lap. oh god im such a pervert. i hate myself. 

i hear a loud knocking at the from door. i jump so scared. i look back. "hmmm they can get in of there not a pureblood. its probably another nasty muggle starving and trying to beg for money." Lucius says a smug expression on his face. 

when i jumped from fear i never noticed my arms wrapping around Draco!1!!!1 i look at Draco he looks at me and my body gets hot. "Draco what are you doing" i ask somberly. my eyes getting soft and glassy. he gets closer to me and kisses me!!! i love Snape and Harry but right now it feels like Lucius and Draco are the only people in the world right now. i kiss Draco back. i fell stong arms wrapping around both uf us pushing us even more together. 

suddenly the dorr knock open!!! and its… Narkcissa!1!11. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HER." she screams her voice shrill sounding like nails on a calkboard. she runs toward us Dobby in tow behind her. 

she begins to scream at Lucius i cant make it out on account of how horrible her voice sounds. she sets her sights on me. sitting in her husbands lap and kissing her sun. she graps me by the arm and tosess me on the ground. she runs and graps a broom and cracks me in the ribs with it. i cough and try and get up. but she kixs my arm and breaks it. i scream and Draco helps me up quickly. i try and reach for my wand. but i remember i left it at my dorm room!. Narcissa pushes me out the door. i look back and see Lucius staring at me with a gulity look. i wonder if he fells gulity about me or gulity for loving me and drago not Narcissa. 

i start to ball my eyes out. i hurt so bad. what was once a sweet moment of bliss was ruined.. and my heart is absolutely shattered. i just want to go home and lay in my bed. im so tired of this drama. picking myself hastily off the ground, i stumble towards the gate to let myself out. i collapse right outside of it due to my broken rib. im bleeding and crying everywhere, everything hurts so bad.

i lay in the grass and then hear.. hooves? i weakly pick my head up to see.. the centaur from earlier! his handsome face is scrunched up in worry, and upon seeing my bloodied face, he goes from a simple trot to a full gait. in no time, he's in front of me, bending his strong equestrian legs to get his human half closer to me. i feel the gentle prodding of a diagnostic spell. 

"wingardium leviosa." the centaur says, and my body levitates off the ground and into his strong, waiting arms. he's so careful of my bruised and broken ribs that i start to sob into his chest. standing back up, cen taur starts trotting back towards the forbidden forest. i can't keep my eyes open, so i lay limply in his arms while he takes me to wherever. 

"kenneth, you have to stay awake. what happened?" cen taur asks me. i meekly tell him about everything that happened with lucius, and eventually, draco. 

"i see.. i didn't expect narcissa to be home so soon.. im sorry." the centaur whispers out solemnly. i cringe at the sadness in his tone.

"this isn't your fault at all! it's ok.. it's all that stupid fucking bitches narcissa's fault." i growl out. i open my eyes again to the sound of cicadas, and lo and behold, it's already nighttime. i tilt my head a little bit with a groan and see street lamps and cobblestone. 

"mr taur.. where are we?" i ask.

"the edge of hogsmead. im banned from entering by magical barriers, so im dropping you off here to go in yourself. here's some galleons, it should be enough to get you a hot meal and a room at the three broomsticks. ill send hagrid to get you a healer tomorrow morning. until then, rest." the centaur explains, lowering me on to the ground and placing a small coin purse of galleons into my trembling hands. 

with the sun fallen, and me still in just my robes and boxers, im freezing. cen taur seems to notice my shaking, as he takes the big wool scarf off from around his neck and wrapping it around mine with the care of a gentle mother. he pulls out his handerchief, wipes my tears, snot, and blood off my face, and kisses my cold cheeks in parting. he turns around, but before he can fully turn away, i grab his wrist.

"wh-" he starts, but i cut him off with a gentle, chaste kiss against his plump lips. 

"thank you. for everything." i whisper against his lips.

"anything for you, sweetheart." he whispers back. 

i drop his wrist and smile sadly. i turn and walk into hogsmead, feeling the centaur watching me the whole time. with my broken rib, it's hard, and i wobble and stumble all over the place. my eyesight is so blurry, i accidently make a wrong turn and end up in some kind of shadey, dark, dank, dingey, smelly, alley. i spot a sign to my right…. Knockturn Alley!


	5. Chaptgr 5: Nockturn ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???!?!?!?!?! kenny goes in to the nockturn ally???!?!?! what will happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys sorry 4 the late chaptr..... i gut put in to the system and i just got the wifi. hope u guys injoy this new chapter!!!!!! more regulir updats to come

i get closer to the ally and see!! Dungledor111!!1 i quickly get out of sight but keep looking. 

"its 30 for a handy" the voice sounds like a person thats smoked 20 packs a day for 5 centurys. it sends a cool chill up my spine. wait is he hiring a whore? no not dumblydore hes the headmaster. a person to look up to. i look at the person hes hiring. theyre so ugly. they look like a dead body thats been rotting in the forbidden froset thats been pissed on by wild animals. 

wait ive seen that face before. holy shit! its a dementor!!1! the guards od azkaband. i try and get closer but i kick over a tin can. 

"whos there" i hear dumbledor say. i begin to runaway and hide behind a dumpster. i watch as dumbledore exits the alley and heads into a nearbye motel 6. i shiver at the thought of a naked dementor. then i really shiver still in a robe, underwear, and a very warm scarf. 

i walk until i get out of the shady block. weirdo perverts whistling at me and asking if id like to have sex. they are all so ugly. no teeth crack whores that would cut of a toe for more crack. bone skinny wearing a sportsbar and sort shorts showing their crusty coochies. 

i keep my head down until i find an inn. its warm and smeels so nice. i walk up to the bar area and ask for a hot bowl of stew and a glass of cider. 

"thatll be 20 galleons" the women at a counter says. i hand the galleons over and wait. i go and set my the roaring fire. and wrap the robe closer around me. i sit so warm i dont want to get up. i fell a tap on my shoulder as a woman puts a bowl filled with stew and a glass filled with warm cider. i ask her if she has any rooms open. 

"no we're full but you can sleep on the chair. ill bring ya a blanket" she says looking sorry. 

" do you atleast have any close" i ask getting annoyed. why could i get better service at this. dont they know im a pure blud wizard. Lucius and Draco would treat me better than this.

i take a bite of the stew. hmmm. not that good but its warm. the meat is tough and the broth is watery. i put down the stew and pick up the cider. its a dark yellow like the piss of a person that need to drink more water. 

i put the dishes on the table in front of me. the innkeeper comes back with a croquetted black wool blanket that feels as soft as sheep, a matching black wool hand knit sweater, and black linen breeches. they could've very well had been many eras old. the woman puts the clothes and blanket on the table for me. i quickly slide the robes off and i hear someone whistle at me. i put my middle finger up. im so sore and bloody and bruised and aching from my broken ribs, so it takes me a very long while to slide the sweater over my head and down my body, but i manage it, along with the breeches. i put the robes back on (they still smell like lucius and draco..) and wrap the scarf back around my neck. im very warm again. belly filled and warm, i grab the blanket and snuggle into the rickety rocking chair and fall asleep. 

i wake up to a gentle shake of my shoulder. i grumble and slowly open my deep dark black orbs. it was… dumbledore! his beard is braided with flowers and ribbon through it, ans his hair is soft and wavy and bouncy. he's got a thin bright purple robe on, with a thick bright yellow robe on over top of it, hanging off his broad shoulders. he's got a bright purple sleep cap looking hat on with yellow stars on it. dumbeledore is smiling down at me so gently, looking almost half his age. he's standing just beside the chair and is blocking my view of just about everything else. 

"headmaster..?" i ask sleepily, yawning. he smells of flowers. not the cliche rich rose kind, but of light lavender with a hint of sweetness, like vanilla caramel. 

"i see you're hurt, kenneth. come, ill take care of you." dumbledore says dreamily. i begin to wonder just how dumbeldoor found me, or what he was doing here, or if him hiring a dementor prostitute was real. but i decide to ask later. instead, i nod gently and stand up clumsily, hastily grasping onto the blanket like a child. dudledore helps me keep steady with a gentle hand and takes the blanket from my grabby hands, wrapping it around my shoulders. i grab the ends of the blanket again and keep it secured to my shoulders tight to keep me warm. dumbledor wraps his arm my shoulders and we apparate in a split second. it leaves my ears ringing. we've apparated into his personal Chambers at hogwarts! we're standing just in the middle of his lounge room. 

"arms up." i hear Dumbledore say before realising he's grabbing the ends of my sweater, lifting it slowly off my pale beaten bruised bloodied sunken in chest. i blush and lift my arms up, wincing at the pain. ouchie.. i think. dumbledore lifts the sweater quickly off of me, taking the robes and the scarf with him. soon, im standing in nothing but my borrowed breeches. dumbledore leaves to get a first aid kit, and while he's gone i find a nice big comfy arm chair to happily flop down in. 

i settle as comfortably as i can with my sore chest. i wait for Dumbledor to get back. i feel so sleppy. i let my head rest back as i fall to sleep. 

i feel a tap on my shoulder. i jolt awake making my chest hurt. i look up and see dumbledor holding a white tin box white a red cross on the top. 

"why are you being so nice? id exspect to br screamed at and scolded." i ask looking at Dumbledore. 

"well i know that being mean would get no where with you. i helped raise you remember. your a good kid Kenneth" 

"of course i remember Dumbledor. your like my dad. i just know running off was wrong. i dont regret it but. i just fell bad ugghgggggggg"

" your still young and mistakes will be made"

i look away as he finishes with the banages and pulls out ace wrap. he raps it tightly around my center. fuc fuck fuck. to tight. i look at dumbledor as he hands me a ice pack. "there now get some rest you little scamp" he says his voice warm. 

i head out of his office walking down the hals to the slyterin dorms. i hear the bells ring signaling the next class behining. i walk through the swarm of people keeping my head down. "OMG!! BABY WHERE YOU BEEN!" i look over and see Ursula quickly running towards me. she gives me a big hug which i cringe at because of my sore ribs. i look and see Anthony and Chad right behind her. they all give me a group hug. 

"lets go hang out in the dorms" Ursula says flipping her black and lime green hair. we make our ways to the slytherin common room. "what happened to your chest"? Chad says. i look away all shy." i got into a accident" i say trying to forget. 

we make it to the commom room and sit down on the comfy couches and turn on the 60" flat screen hd tv and play Sweeny Todd : The Demon Butler of Feet Street. 

i sit down on the big luxurious couch, anthony and chad following me to sit on both sides of me. ursula goes and gets popcorn, sitting in front of me on the floor after handing me the bowl. i love sweeney todd so fucking much. my favorite character is judge turpin… with his pretty voice and his creepy stalking.. watching him spy on johanna never fails to make me jealous. stupid fucking blonde preppy bitch. she never appreciated turpins love and affection!!!!! id treat him right. i get snapped out of my thoughts by chad waving his hand in front of my face.

"yo i asked if you heard what happened with snape bro?!" chad says annoyed at my day dreaming. i blush in embarrassment.

"what?! no, what happened?!" my heart sinks. im scared.

"students have found him crying and slitting his wrists in between classes.. Neville Longbottom got hexed because he pulled up professor snapes robe sleeves and seen his cuts. we don't know wtf is going on with him but he hasn't been sleeping either. he's always stalking the hallways drinking those illegal sized Monster™ energy drinks." Chad explains.

i start to tear up. it's all my fault. i have to go and see my big brother immediately but.. i can't bring myself to face him. im still so fucking mad at him for interrupting what harry and i had. but i start to think of his deep, rich, velvety voice, and his so sexy black hair that frames his beautiful face. god, ime such an idiot! how could i choose anyone over my big brother, who was always there for me?! i get off the couch arubtply and storm up to my room, limping the whole way. i get dressed, putting on a black turtleneck sweater with Billed Joe Armstrong on it, a black and red flannel overtop of it, black skinny jeans with tears all over, black fishnets underneath, and black leather snow boots. i put on my dangly skull earings, my black ring set (I have two rings on each and every finger), my bright silver chain, my cross choker, and some spiked braclets. i put on black eyeliner and black lipstick. i floof my black hair up with a comb and my white streak looks so fucking cute. after im done dressing, i limp my way back into yhe common room, ready to face Snape.

"woah, where are you going?" says Anthony.

i check the clock to confirm what time it is. it's dinner time, so snape will be down in the dungeons in his office, eating alone like he always does. 

"to fix shit." i say coldly. i put my wand in my boot and grab a cane sitting by the 60" tv. the cane looks like lucius's except the snake head is replaced with an outreached hand. i use it to keep myself steady during my whole walk to the dungeons. as soon as i reach snapes door, i hold my breath and think about what im going to say for a solid 5 minutes before knocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a like and kudos and commnts if u wantmres!!


	6. Chapter 6: Snape No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters posted in 2 days?!?!? LOL look at me go. hope you guyz enjoys!

i reach out my closed fist and knock on the heavy door. i wait…. and nothing. i knock again more agressively. what the hell i came out here to appologise and hes not here. i sigh. classes just ended Snape always wipes down the desks to make sure no ingredients that have spilled dry on the table. 

i push open the door i see everything as normal. the big tables and stools. couldrens smelling of the potions that where brewed. i look at Snapes desk and sit. i grab paper and a long black quill and write a letter. i try and think of what to say. i dont want to sound so needy because im still mad at him but not to firm because he was cutting himself. i unroll the paper and get out a jar of jet black ink. my favorite color besides emerald green. i dip in the quill and begin writing.

Dear Snape,  
i now that me being gone has upset you. im really sorry. like for real. you mean so much to me and i know ive hurt you. even though im still mad at you for embarresimg me i want you to know i want to talk to you. you may not want to talk but when your ready im ready to talk. i miss you big bro.  
-Kennetheseus Kendall Coo'Kie Christopher Fuzzy Snape

i think thats good enough if a note. i grab a towel and wipe down the tables. i remember Snape telling me that id take over potions class when i graduate. that id be responsible for teaching the idiotic youths how to craft the most amazing potions. i finish up cleaning and walk to the door. then i hear 2 people talking in hushed voices out in the hallway. i hide under a desk and get my wand out of my cute boots and hold it close to me. 

i use a spell to amplify the voices so i can hear. it sounded like……………… mcgonagall and snape! i was so shocked that i gasped and fell back. luckily they didn't hear because i used a spell to muffle myself too. 

"severus, you have to stop this behavior, you insolent fool! you're scaring the students more than usual!" mcgonagall whisper yelled.

"like you could possibly understand what im going through, you dunderhead. it's not so easy as to just 'stop'. it's how i cope." snape sneered. they must have been talking about snapes recent cutting habits. i started to tear up, feeling so fucking guilty. i heard mcgonagall go "hmph!" before storming off. but then.. footsteps! coming towards me! i creep further under the table and into the shadows, just in time for snape to come busting through the door, slamming it shut as hard as humanly possible behind him. he was so pissed. i watched him as he untied the ascargot around his neck, straightening it out so it was just a really long piece of fabric. in a way, it looked like a soft white blanket. what i saw next shocked me.

"you won't have to worry about my behavior any longer, Minerva. no one will." snape said coldyly. he tied the ascargot into a noose and wrapped it around his neck, using a spell to secure it to the ceiling of the pootions classroom. NOOO!! i thought. in minutes, he was climbing ontop of his desk, trampling my note that he didn't even bother to read, and jumped off of it. the moose wasn't good enough though, because it didn't snap his neck instantly. instead he hung ajd began to choke to death! i sobbed and jumped out from the desk immediately, grabbing snapes kicking legs asap and lifting his body up so he could breath. what the fuck did he think he was doing?!?!

i hear Snape struggling. i use my wand to release the noose from the ceiling. I fall over not being able to hold Snape up my self. he fall ontop of me pushing my hurt ribs into the ground. i howl in pain and roll Snape off of me. i crunch my body into the fetus postion and wheeze. " WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU TRYING TO DO YOU FUCKING DUNDERHEAD" i scream at him. i move over to him and help him up. i can tell hes still dizzy from not breathing. "answer me you dumbass!". i look at him shaking his shoulders. i rip the noose of the top of his head. he looks at me stunned. 

i yell for help and soon enough were in the nurses office. Snapes in a bed passed out. i begin to cry my eyes turning watery berfore letting out a steam of tears. 

i hear foot steps coming towards me. i feel a hand on my back. i suck in a big breath and wipe my face off. i turn my head and its…. Harry?!

"are you ok. i havent seen you since the… you know." he says sorrow in his eyes. 

"no im not fine. im so not fine" i clench my fists more tears threaten to spill down my face. i look back at Harry anger and spite in my eyes. i stand up. a few inches taller than harry. Harry looks up at me. 

"im sorry Kenneth i never meant for this to happen" 

"you never mean for anything to happen dont you. but it still does. your just like anyother gryffindor you do shit and then you dont think. being stupid and rushing in isnt being brave. just go back to ron and jermione where you belong."

i lock at Harry as he walks way slowly grabing his arm. i sigh and sit back down. my blood boiling. i look at Snape. if he was conscious id be just as fuming at him. id yell and scream. but i cant be mad now. 

i sit down in the chair beside the bed snape is laying in and watch the steady rise and fall of his chest. i punch my knee as hard as possibly, multiple times, in anger. tears are streaming down my tear stained cheeks, leaving black tea in their wake from my eyeliner. i knew i shouldve worn fucking waterproof! i scream think. everything from the last couples of days seems to just crash on top of me all at once. i sob and cry until im about to vomit. hours must have passed, because before i know it, madame pomfrey is lighting all the candles. she comes and wraps a blanket around my shoulders. i lay my head down next to snapes leg and let my eyes flutter shut. it takes me no time to fall asleep. 

"kenneth…?" i hear a deep, sleepy voice call out to me. i sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes to see who it is. the sudden intrusion from the sunlight coming in from the windows makes it hard for my eyes to adjust, but soon i can make out just who it was. it was snape! he was sitting up in the hospital bed with a tray in his lap, and he was eating on a bowl of what smelt like peaches and cream oatmeal. it makes my stomach stir. i stop oggling snapes food to look him in the face. his hair is pulled into a loose bun on the top of his head, and his face is twisted into a distinct look of worry. his lips are chapped and there's obvious tear stains on his pale cheeks. my eyes wonder down further to stare at the dark purple bruises littering his strong neck. my stomach does a somersault in sickness and i instantly have to look away before i throw up. snapes hand reaches up to brush my hair out of my face, but i smack it away. im more sick and sad than pissed now, but i still don't want him touching me. snape looks taken aback by my slap, and he hesitantly returns his hand to his blanket covered lap. id give anything to know what he was thinking in that moment.

"snape.. what were you thinking?" i ask solemnly.

"I thought you were dead kenenth.. i didn't want to live in a world without you…." snape choked out. i didn't recognize his voice, as gravelly and tear choked as it was. those makeshift ropes must have been pretty tight.

"and yet you didn't bother to look for me? to ask around? to open your eyes and look at the obvious?" i ask.

"kenneth.. it's been two months. i looked the whole wizarding world upside down looking for you, asked every stranger, and i didn't hear not a peep." snape admits. i sit shocked, searching my mind for any sign that so much time had passed. surely not? surely, somebody would've told snape! i think back to the phone call lucius had with snape a couple of days ago. it couldn't have been that long, could it? why didn't anybody fucking tell him?! my thoughts get interuppted by dumbledore clearing his throat by the doorway. both me and snape turns our heads to look.

he walks ober to use slowy. me and Snape look at him. 

"seem you to finally getting along." dumblydore says with a smile on his face. 

"im n-not forgiving him yet. he shouldnt of done that. he searched for me. im not a kid i was safe and fine until." i say looking down at the floor remebering geting beat by Narcissa. 

"i found you injured Kenneth. sleeping on a chair in Hogsnead. was that safe?" 

" i was fine. i had only gotten hurt recently. i wasnt in danger. not at all." 

dumbledor looks at me he was sad. "someone hurt you?" i look to see Snapes worried expression. i cant tell them. never. 

" no…. i tripped and fell down a hole. i broke one of my ribs. dumbledor patched me up though." 

Snape looks away. after a couple minutes of akward silence dumbledor asks to speak to Snape in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not posting any more until i get comments, so comment!!!! tell me whay you think


	7. Chapter 7: Sleep Is FOr The Night Demons Who Do Not Need It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thx to my bff emily for helping me write this gold!@!! i definitinitly couldnt have done dis witout you gally

i walk away from the nurses room. im so tired and all i want is to go to sleep. i make my way over to the slytherim dorm. i walk into the commom room. what could dumbledor want to talk about. i dont want to think about it anymore. 

i open my rooms door. my large king sized bed with black velvet blankets sits in the corner. 3 green pillows it on the top of it. i look on the sheet. Pembrooke my boa is sleeping soundly curled in a ball. its been so long since ive seen my familair. i pick him up and cuddle him. 

"oh hello master kenneth" he says in cheery voice. 

"awww hello my little baby" i say as i give him a kiss on his nose. he flicks his touge out on my nose right after. 

"why have you been gone. i got lonely"

"stuff happened im sorry. im here now. why dont we watch some tv. i say running my hand down his smooth scaly back. he slowly wraps around my midsection and rests his head on my shoulder. i lay down on the bed and grab my tv remote. i press the buttons and turn it onto the news. 

" a new prositute ring has been discovered in hogsmeade." i quickly turn it over to some scary movies. i lay my head down and pembrooke slithers off me to his bed. its a nice wooden box with the wood stained a dark coffee color. the name pembrooke is engraved on the front. its got a soft plushy blanket with a heating mat to make it warm. i remember getting pem as a child. it was my fifth birthday i opened a large green box. layers of tissue paper had to be pulled away before i found the baby boa constrictor. Snape had gotten him for me. a life long familiar. 

i sit up and stretch. i take off my clothes and then my bandages. i feel my once sore ribs which now feel like theyve never been broken. i head to the bathroom. and turn on the shower. i wait for it to get hot sticking my hand under the flow to check the temp. once its to my likeing i step in. it feels so good on my tired body i could sleep hear. after 20 minutes of bliss i step out and wrap a robe tightly around my body. i grab a green towel and dry my hair as i walk over to my dresser. i slip the robe off my body and look for something to sleep in. until i hear knocking at my door. i yelp at the sudden noise and scramble to get the robe on my body. "who is it?" i gasp my breath shakey from my sudden scare. i can hear someone answer but the door muffles the noise. pembrooke is up and at em sithering to me also scared my the knocking. he heavy snake drapes itself over my neck. god my couldnt pem be 4 feet instead of 14 feet long. i quickly walk over to my door and ask who is it again. no answer. i open the door a crack. a hand slams open the door. i stumble back and fall on my ass. i hear pembrooke hissing loudly. i open my eyes to see…. Draco Malfoy?

draco's hair is loose and falls around his face, framing his beautifully youthful face and hollow cheekbones. there's leaky black eyeliner around his hollow eyes, and black lipstick painted on his smooth lips. my gaze slowly traveling down, i see that his usual school robes have been replaced with the blissfully emo elegance of a spiked collar fastened around his neck, black fingerless gloves, a black shirt with nothing but the entirety of gerard way's printed on it, followed by black skinny jeans with holes ripped all throughout them, and long stilleto boots with spikes in the sides. his appearance makes my throat dry up a bit, but i cast it aside to ask the obvious question.

"what do you want, draco?" i ask politely.

"thought you might want to know that narcissa divorced my dad." his words sound a little strained, as though saying them was as hard as eating glass. 

for a split second, a thought comes to me. did draco love his mom? did i ruin his family? does he blame me? my heart tightens at the thought. i feel horrible.

"im.. sorry, draco. truly. i didn't want that to come of our.. endeavors." i say barely above a whisper.

draco drops down on his knees to sit where im still sprawled across the floor, making pembrooke slither out of the way in fear of being squashed. i open my arms immediately in understanding. draco scoots forward and practically falls into my arms, laying at an awkward angle just to be there. i gently rub his back in consolation, hearing his silent hiccups against my shoulder. i don't speak, for no words are needed. He sobs and cries and sobs and cries. It feels like a life time before his crying subsides.

i keep rubbing circles into his back as sniffles in my arms. i look down at him and give him a small kiss on the top of his head. 

"shhh Draco. im hear." i say to him along with more sweet nothings to try and ease his pain. he slowly pulls his head from my shoulder. hes got tear streams down his face. pembrooke slithets over with a box of tissuses on top of his head. i grap the box and give Draco some tissused. 

i step up leaving him on the floor as he blows his nose. i reach out my hand and help him up we walk over to my bed holding hands and i tell Draco to sit on the bed. i walk over to my dresser and get out a short sleeved mcr shirt and black sweat pants for draco and a long sleeved shirt with Panic at The Bisco on the front and a pair of balck short shorts. 

i give draco his clothes and tell him that he can stay the night. i dont want him to cut himself to much and end up diying. i slip of my robe suddnely cold before i slip on my sleep clothes. i can feel Dracos eyes on me while my back is turned. 

i scoot past Draco on the bed and grab the tv remote and turn the tv down. i look at Draco. hes just looking at me. 

"are you ok Draco? you can change in hear ill turn around for you" i say my voice almost whisper like. it snaps him out of a trance like state. 

"no im um fine… Kenneth i…" i watch as he bursts into tears again. i quickly crawl over and embrass him again. 

" its not fair!" he sobs " i… i" he cant even finsish a sentence. 

" what is it. let it all out"

" why cant i hate you. . i should hate you. i should hate you so bad. but i cant." Draco pulls his head off my shoulder and looks me in the eyes. he tries to slip out a broken " i should hate yoy but i dont" but it dies in his throat with a squeak half way through. 

his arms wrap around my midsection and squeeze me. hard. its undcomfortable and he tightens them with each jeavy sob. i rub his back as i pull him closer. im practiclly in his lap and he begins to settle down again. i pull away from him and grab his clothes. i give him some more tissues and he wipes away the tears and runny mascara. i slip off his shirt and tell him to put his arms up as i slip the shirt back on him. i throw the old shirt in the laundry and help Draco get up. i hand him the sweat pants and lie down in my bed. i pull the heavy covers over me. i try and keep my eyes trained on another part of the room while Darco changes his pants. but i give in and look at him. hes so easy on the eyes. i love looking at him. i quickly turn my head as he turns around. 

he looks at me and rubs his arm. i scooch over to the other side of the bed and lift up the covers beconing him to sleep. he shyly makes his way over his face getting red and he snuggles up next to me. its so warm under the cobers with him. 

normally id be the small spoon but in this case Draco needs more comfort than me. plus im taller than him and its so much easier this way. i wrap my arms around his misection and press my body against his back. he lets out a long sigh. "Goodnight Draco" i say as i give him another kiss on the back of his head.

"goodnight kenneth" draco says as he moves his hand to hold mine. i fall asleep next to Dracos warmth lulled to sleep my his gentle breathing.


	8. Chapter 8: Not In Da Fucking Mood BItch!

we wake up in the wee hours of the morning, just as the bell outside the school ring a dinga lings to let us know rhat the first classes have started. 

I climb out of bed and put on some really gothick clothes and then brush my teeth and grab some breakfast and make my way out of the basement and into my first class whicbh is transfiguration. I sit down into my seat and pull out my wand from my backpack. Mrs mcgonagall is sitting at her desk grading papers while everybiody comes in and takes their seats. Out of the corner of my eyes i see ron and hermione waljk into class with a bag in their hands and a balloon. They gradually make their ways towards me. I shuffle around because i dont want to talk to them.

“Hey kenneth.. I heard theres a lot going on with you.. Jheres a get well soon gift!” hermione says as she passes the bagand ballons on to my desk. I dont know what to say. Why are they being nice to me? What the hell is wrong with them? I shrug my shoulders and dont say anything. After about 2 minutes they leave and sit in their own seats. Class begins and after shortly it’s over. I get up to leave and take the bag and balloon with me. My next period is my free operido

I made my way out of the classroom. I lookes at da ballon and walked slowy and sadly. I wanted to get away from it all. I walked out of the the school and into the outside. It began to rain making the outside look as sad as i was on the inside. i look in the bag it has baby blue tissue paper. I shade the bad to try get a image of what inside. I take a good look at the bag. its a black and blue with a light poka dot pattern that adorned the side. I put my ear up to the bag. 

huh? there was a mysterious ticking noise that sounded out from the box. I quickly threw the bag away from with all the strenth i can mister.

All of a sudden the bag in mid air began to combust. A brilliant falsh of yellow and orange ligt exploded and i began to cry. I could feel the heat on my skin and it blew up. People ran towards me as i fell to the round in a ball and sobbed. "They tried to kill me" i thought it was the only thing i could think of. Police sirens rang out as i layed their desolet. i cryed and cried. i began to heave in air my lungs hurt from the smoke as i get picked up off the ground. 

I shake the people off of me as i run away. My heart fills with anger. Im gonna kill them i think. i wipe the tears off my face as i walk to the gifanddoor dorms.

The hard sharp clack clack clack of my emo high heel hooker boots stomping against the cold concrete floors of the gryfindor dormitories rung throughout the entire school on my way to ron and hermione. They were going to GET IT for trying to kill me, im going to absolutely twist their stupid fat ugly fuckign necks with my bare hands as soon as i see them. No one can stop me not even dumblerdore. I finally make it to the dormitorie door and bust in through the door to get to ron and hermione. Ron and hermione are sitting on the couch together watching a chick flick rom com like the stupid preps they are and i walk over and send a roundhouse kick straight into the tv and nock it off the wall and put a hole right in the middle. It breaks on impact. 

“Woah woah woah woah woah woah what the fuck kenneth?!??!?! What the fuck are you doing in here you’re not supposed to be in here wtf are you doing?” they both yell in unioson. But i ignore them and keep roundhousing everything in the dormitory and brreaking and wrecking it like the paitings and the glass and the windows and the trophy case and every thing else the stupid preps have in the dormitoy. Ron tries to grab me by the arm, but i grab im back and flip him over my shoulder like a wrestler and body slam him, breaking all of his bones on impact.hermione starts crying in the corner and tries to walk over to him but i trip her on the way over and she falls on her face and i laugh and spit on her.

“You shouldn r have tried tob low me up you fucking preps” i scream.

I walk over there. i can see the feer in theyre eyes as they cowar in the corner. Ron tries to move but his broken bones cruch as he turns his head. Herminee screams in fear as i lift up my boot about to plung the heel into her neck. I amagine killer her. It would be so cool and emo. And finally someone would feel hoe i feel on the inside. 

I close my eyes as plunge my heel down. But all i feel and here is a clack as my boot hits the florr. I open my eyes and…

They had run away. I saw behind me Hermonees robe as she ran out of the door with Rone in her hands. I scream and fall to my knees. I begin to cry. What did i do to everyone. Why does everyone hate me. I look at the destroyed room. If i wasnt so angry and sad i would of felt bad about destroying it but no. They desverve everyrhing i did to them. Prep scum. 

I get up and walk out of the dorm brushing off my knees. I look at myself in the shards of the broken tv. My eyeliner was running down my face but i didnt care. Nothing mattered to me. People hate me so much they want me dead. I qalked into the hallway not looking at any of the other students. I walk to the slythern dorrm. And rush to my room. I rip off my clothes and jump into the shower. I turn on the water so its cold. My body looks slightly red like i had a sun bird. 

I get out of the showerr and dry my edgy black and with a white streak hair with my black towel that has my acronyms on it. I cut my wrists a little with a tv shard i stole from the broken tv i jsut broke not too long ago. I hear my doorbell ring throughout my dorm and get dressed in nothing but a black silk robe that had gerard ways big beautiful sexyhandsome sharp featured face on it and i blush at his cute adorableness. I slip on my real life unicorn fur lined slippers and walk over to my big black dorm door with 100 chains on it. I take out my unicorn phoneix elder wand and release all the chains on the door and open it to see who it was. It was…

Snape! Snape was out of the hospital and walking around in nothing but his hospital robe which showed his sexy little bubble butt. I see a bunch of group of girls walking by my dorm door and they blush and giggle and one even faints at the sight of his sexy bare clean shaven ass. I get mad and pull him inside immediately to keep his bbubble butt all to myself. Stupid fucking slytherin preps gawking at my handsome hubby. 

“What wtf are youd oing out of the hospital snape. You now you need to be healing and not 

walking around like a stupid dunderheaded ass. Get the fuck back down there rightr now. i am literally so angry mad right now dont even try and start telling me that youre fine because i know youre not fine jiust like how im not fine. Im never fucking fine.everyone hates me. Oh god… what am i going to do? No one likes me. I might as well kill myself snape. Why are you even here to begin with?” i stutter out and begin to cry at the end of my ramble. Snape comes and hugs me and pats me on the back with a reassuring bloody hand thats bloody because of an IV he just ripped out. It makes me shiver because snape smells so unlike himself. He smells like the hospital and not like himself. I wish shit would just go back to how it used to be,

“Hey buddy. I wanted to check up on you and make sure you were alright and not depressed and doing anything dumb. I love you so much you are the love of my lifw.” snape smiles.

This is fucking weird. This doesnt even sound like snape. Who the fuck was this? “Who the fucka re you?” i ask. I pull out my wand and tap him on the head and the polyjuice potionrunning through the strangers veins flushes out immediately and he turns into who he truly is. It’s professor lockhart! But he needed to be teaching classes right now. What was he doing herE? And why was he saying these things?

"Get away you nasty pervert i hate you!" i screen. I hold up my wand and yell "Abodica Davra". Prof. Lockfart screams and tries to run out of the door. But the spell strickes his side and injures his stomach. I can tell hes bleeding a lot. He falls to the floor. I run to the door and yell for help. People run to my room as i wrap my robe around me tighter so no perves can see my body.

A group of people gather around lockharts bloody body. I get questioned about how it happened. I tell them the truth. I begin to have a mental breakdown. I cry and sob. They take me off to the counsler's office. My eyes are blurry as i walk in. I hear a familiar voice ring out as she adresses the group of students infront of me. The group of students part like moses was their and they where the red sea. I got done wiping my eyes. I looked at her at the same time she looked me. It was……..

Narssia!!11!!111!!! I couldnt believe it. The women that weeks ago had beaten my body until it broke. I was speechless. She looked at me i could see the anger in her eyes as the students ushered me over to the seat infront of her. I grabbed the arm of a student and looked at them with my dark orbs and gave them a pleading look and sliently begged them to not leave me with her alone. They shooke me off and walked away. I turned around in the seat and looked in her direction keeping my eyes down. 

I sweated really nervously to the point that big fat wet smelly sweaty stinky damp wet moist dank sweat drops started to pour down my handsome, sharp featured face. What was i gonna say to this woman who’s marriage i had fucked up?! I was so nervous. I could still feel my broken ribs throb in pain at the mere look at her. “Um.. i dont want to be here and i know you dont want me to be here either. Can i just go?” i stutter out hoping my doe eyes and handsome charm could charm me out of my way out of this one. I twiddle my perfectly pretty manicured thumbs in waiting.

“No. In fact, I’ll make sure you never ever never ever leave this fucking room again you stupid ass ugly ass fucking husband stealing piece of shit twink!!!!!!” Narcissa roars in my face as she leaps over the desk like an action movie star as she reaches for her wand as she points it at me not only threatening me but also planning on shooting me with a deadly man killing killing curse. I jump out of my chair and reach up and grab onto the big golden chandelier in her office and hang on to it until she’s right underneath my feet, then i drop on her and poke her right in the eyeballs with my big 9 inch black emo hooker ⁷boots. My big sharp heel goes right throughb her eyes and gouge them out and she drops to the ground and drops her wand so i kneel over showing off my cute perky bubble butt and pick it up and point it at her stupid rat looking ass. “Fuck with me one more time and you’ll be doing a lot more than not seeing forever, you stupid ass cunt.” I scream and yell fiercly and spit flies on her face. I hear her stupid ass whimper and cry and she tries to walk away but i zap her hands.

“Say that you understand. I want a yes sir.” I say. She nods really quick and squeks “yes sir im so sorry sir ill never hurt you again i promise. You can even have my cuckold husband i promise ill never come around im so sorry.” she cries pathetically. I laugh and spit on her and leave the room. Shows her.

**Author's Note:**

> ooh wonder what will happen...!! leave comments ajd kudos if you guys want more!!!


End file.
